Wolf's angel
by Noct Liddell
Summary: voila ma 1er fic
1. Chapter 1

_Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi j'ai froid ? Ou est la lumiére ?J'ai peur, tellement peur_

Voix:parfait, ce garçon est PARFAIT. Dés demain, il combattra dans les arènes. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_Les arènes ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de ....Non.... les arènes. NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN_

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Je vois Zack et Séphiroth me regarder avec des yeux ronds, intrigués._

Zack: Ca va Cloud ? Tu t'es mis a hurlé sans raison. Hé Cloud !!!! REVEILLE TOI !!!!!

Cloud (paniqué et en pleur): Pardon, Pardon. Je veux pas, pas les arènes. Mére aide-moi !!

_J'étais paniqué, Zack éssayé de me résonner, mais je hurlais et pleurait. C'est le Général Séphiroth qui me calma en me donnant une claque (de tout façon il y a que sa qui marche XD. Bon allez sérieux)_

Séphiroth:Ca devrait te calmé, bon dit nous de quoi tu a rêvé.

Cloud(calmé):.........

Zack: Bon dit nous ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve.

Cloud:....Le même rêve mais en plus noir....Le début de la tragédie........

Séphiroth: Le début de la tragédie ? Qu'elle tragédie ?

Cloud:.....Leurs morts et mon passé........

Zack: Leurs morts ?

Cloud: C'est rien. Juste un cauchemard. Il est tard et demain on se léve tôt, n'est-ce pas Général ?

Séphiroth:Arréte de m'appeler Général, dit plutôt Séphiroth. Mais tu a raison, allez a demain

Cloud,Zack: A DEMAIN

_Le lendemain, je me réveilla en premier, c'était rare normalement c'est Séphiroth qui se léve en premier, mais je vais en profité avant que Zack reste 3heures dans la salle de bain. A Nibelheim, j'avais l'habitude de fair le petit déjeuner. Bon alors Zack prend un café fort, Séphiroth prend un thé a la menthe et au citron et moi je prend une infusion. C'est parfait LET'S GO_

**T'es bizard**

Cloud (surpris):Qui est là ?

Zack (a moitié endormi ): Ca va Cloud ?

Cloud (surpris): Oui ça va

Zack (endormi): Bien, je vais me recoucher

Cette voix dans ma tête, elle est froid, bizard, sans émotion.

Séphiroth (en attrapant Zack): Non, tu vas pas te recoucher

Zack: MAIS POURQUOI ???!!!

On prit le petit déjeuner a l'aube a 5h du mat avec un Zack tout grognon de pas pouvoir dormir plus longtemps

_A 6h on partis pour Middel. Quand le soleil fut au plus haut, Zack grogna qu'il avit faim. On s'arréta prés d'un vieux temple abandonné, en pleine forêt. J'avais préparé 3 bentôs avec onigris, sushis etc...._

Zack,Cloud,Séphiroth: BON APPETIT

**Comment vous pouvez manger des choses comme ça ?**

Cloud: Pardon ?

Séphiroth:Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Tu es tout pâle.

_Soudain la pluie tomba,génial, moi qui suporte pas la pluie. On se réfugia dans le temple._

_Au centre de ce temple, 2 grandes statuts s'élevaient, étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être déja venu ici_

**En effet, tu est déja venu ici**

**il y a longtemps**

Cloud: arréte de me parler, ar..ré..te

Séphiroth:Cloud ça va ?

Cloud(plié en 2): La voix, ma tête, sort de ma tête. Mes yeux me brulent.

Zack(affolé): Quelle voix ? Cloud, Quelle voix ? Et Cloud, tu m'écoute ?

_Cette voix me traverse l'esprit, torture mon âme. Je vois Zack complétement paniqué me parlait, mais la douleur me fit perdre la tête, il parlait mais je comprenais pas. Séphiroth appela les secours avec son portable et puis plus rien sauf cette voix_

** Tu est SEUL**


	2. Chapitre 2: Un étrange pouvoir

_Ma tête....Holala, je serais mort ? Non pas possible, un mort ne devrais pas avoir mal ni entendre des voix_

voix d'un jeune homme: Il va s'en sortir sortir ? Ca fait déja 3 jours qu'il est endormi

_3 jours ?! Je comprend pas et puis cette voix me dit quelque chose._

Voix grave et sérieuse: M. Fair, quand vous l'avez amené, il venait de subir un grand choc d'une ampleur d'une décharge de 10 milles volts. Que c'est-il passé pour se retrouver dans un état pareil ?

_Fair...Fair se nom me dit quelque chose, son propriétair doit avoir un nom qui commence par Z je croit_

Voix calme et neutre: C'est assez dure a expliqué, on était en mission avec lui et quand on c'est arrétez dans un temple assez vieux, il a était pris de tremblements assez puissants et puis aprés on là amener ici et puis voila. J'ai rien oublié Zack ?

Voix du jeune homme: Non... Tu a rien oublié

_Zack...Zack... OUI! Je m'en rappel, donc je suis pas mort._

Cloud (d'une voix éteinte et les yeux fermés(c'est important les yeux XD non sérieux la)) Za...ck ?

Zack (étonné):Cloud ?! Tu est réveillé ? Séphiroth, viens !! Cloud est réveillé.

Séphiroth (toujour aussi sérieux): Cloud ça va ? Tu nous a fichus une de ses trouilles ! T'ai tomber d'un coup dans les vapes et aprés plus rien

Cloud (yeux fermés et voix fatigué):Gé...né...ral......Sé...phi...roth ?

Médecin: Bon il va s'en remettre, mais nous avons remarqué, lors des analysessanguine que votre ADN a était modifié de maniére étrange.

Cloud (yeux fermés): Etrange ? comment-ça ?

Médecin: Ouvrez les yeux

Cloud (surprit): Quoi ? Ouvrir les yeux ?

Médecin: oui

_Lorsque que j'ouvris les yeux, un grand flash me parvint, alors que je me réhabitué a la lumiére, je vit Zack et Séphiroth me regardé avec étonnement._

Médecin:C'est bien ce que je pensé.

Séphiroth (sous le choc): Professeur, ses yeux !

Medecin: Oui, son ADN a était combiné avec l'ADN d'un démon loup, c'est a dire qu'il posséde une entité puissante. Vous avez toujours vécu avec. N'est-ce pas M. Fair ?

Zack (perdu): Comment-ça ? Vous voulez dire que ...

Médecin: Que votre force vient de cette entité ? Oui c'est ça.

Cloud (effrayé): Quoi ? Une entité ? Et mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

_Je voulut m'appuié sur mon poignet droit, mais une forte douleur me traversa._

Cloud: AIE !!!

Médecin: Votre corps ne sait pas encore habitué a votre nouveau pouvoir. Je vais vous laissez rentré chez vous mais pas de mission.

Cloud (super surprit): QUOI ?? mais les exams ? les cours ? (mais c qu'il est sérieux le Cloud XD)

Séphiroth: T'occupe, Zack te fera les cours.

_Pour la premiére fois, je vis Séphiroth rire de bon coeur, rien qu'a l'idée de voir Zack. Mais mon aprés-midi fut plus que douleure entre les exercices de rétablissement, les piqures et les prises de sang. Finalement mon aprés-midi passa vite et je put rentrer a la maison enfin la maison de Séphiroth, il avait demander a Zack d'emménagé avec lui et Zack m'avait proposer de venir avec eux et j'ai acceptait, mais bon. Une fois arrivé avec Séphiroth, J'entendis Zack s'énervait contre la cheminée pour allumer un feu, soudain il prononça une phrase comme "Fire etername"._

Cloud (émerveillé): Comment-a-tu fait ?

Zack (souriant) : Ben maintenant, je suppose que maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Séphiroth: Et je suppose que tu a aussi préparé le diner ? Zack.

Zack (fausement vexé): Bien sur que j'ai fait le diner, D'ailleur on peut passer a table

_Le soir, on mangea comme des rois, c'est vrai que Zack cuisine bien, résultat, j'avais tellement faim que je me reservi 3 fois plus que d'habitude sous le regarde surpris des 2 autres._

Cloud (en avalent son repas): Ca creuse 3 jours dans le coma

Séphiroth: On voit ça

Zack: Il a mangé toutes la viandes et les pâtes TT-TT

_La soirée se déroula sans probléme, sauf que, vers 20h, Zack me fit la chase dans toute la maison pour que j'avale un médicament infecte. Il réussit a me le faire avalé en utilisant un sort confusion et dans le reméde, il a mit le médicament. Cela nous fit bien rire, alors qu'on allez se coucher, on frappa à la porte_

Zack: Qui ça peut bien être a une heure pareil ?

_Alors qu'il ouvris la porte, un frisson me parcoura. Soudain je vis un jeune turk roux._

Turk roux: Désolé de vous déranger, Général, Zack. Mais je viens récuperer le blondinet aux yeux bizard

Zack: Réno, pourquoi ? Il vient juste de sortir de l'hopital, il a le droit de se reposer et ...

Réno (le coupant): C'est un ordre du président Shin-ra, il doit passer une série de tests génétiques.

Séphiroth: Mais, il remet de 3 jours de coma, il peut ce reposer se soir et il fera ces tests demain

Réno: Désolé, mon Général, mais il est demander par le professeur Hojo.

Cloud: Pourquoi ? Je ...

Réno: C'EST LES ORDRES du Président, tu vas pas les discuter les ordres.

_Non, je veux pas, pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal. C'est toujours la même chose, pourquoi je suis différent ?_

Réno (impatient): Bon tu viens ou je doit te forcer

Cloud (yeux baisés): .....non

Réno: Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal comprit.

Cloud (tremblant):....non, je veux pas

Réno (énervé): Parfait, je crois que je vais utiliser la maniére forte.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'épais me coulait sur les joues. Du SANG ?! Oui, c'est bien du sang.

Cloud (énervé): Je veux pas !!

Zack: Calme-toi, ils vont rien te faire. Demain, tu seras rentré.

Séphiroth: Ne t'inquiéte pas, le professeur Hojo ne te feras rien de mal.

Réno (trés énervé): Trés bien, on vas utiliser un language plus universelle.

_Zack voulait me calmer, alors qu'il voulait poser sa main sur mon épaule, je riposta._

Cloud (énervé a 100%(houla): NE ME TOUCHE PAS.

Zack (étoné de sa réaction): Cloud, Calme toi.

Cloud (voix roc): Les humains sont tous les mêmes.

_C'est à ce moment là que je comprit que mon âme était sortie de mon corps et là tout se passa trés vite_

Cloud (corps): La personne que qui est en face de vous n'est pas Cloud. Je m'appele Noct, disons que je suis le double maléfique de Cloud.

Zack ( ne comprenant pas): Mais ou est Cloud ?

Noct: Pas loin, mais je vais m'occuper de ce fauteur de trouble roux.

Cloud âme ( se précipitant): ARRETE !!! FAIS PAS CA !!!!!!

_Une grande énergie me traversa le corps, je me souvient de tomber dans le vide puis trou noir_


	3. Chapter 3 : sombres pensées

_**Disclamer:**_ Rien est a moi sauf Noct héhé Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis flemmarde.

_Je me réveille, j'ai mal au yeux.. Et mais attend, je fais quoi dans ma chambre ? Hier, j'étais dans la cuisine avant de tombé dans les bras de Morphée._

Voix triste: je suis désolé.

Cloud: Pardon ?

_Zack arrive avec le sourire aux lèvres et c'est un Séphiroth pensif qui le suis._

Zack (heureux): Tu t'est enfin réveillé. La vache ! Je te dit pas la décharge de magie que tu a envoyé, et sans armes qui plus est !

Cloud (étonné) : Ah bon ? Et Noct, où est-il ?

Séphiroth : Tu veut parlé du loup ?

Cloud : Le loup ? Quel loup ?

Séphiroth : Oui, il est apparu après ta libération d'énergie, il t'a veillé toute la nuit.

Zack : Il est ... Comment dire ? Il est assez impressionnant.

Cloud : Comment impressionnant ?

Séphiroth (allant dans l'ombre) : Bon allez viens, on va te présentait.

_Alors que Séphiroth sortait de l'ombre, une forme peu distingue se dessiner dans l'obscurité._

Voix (triste) : Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Alors que la forme se rapproche un bruit de chaine se fit entendre._

Zack : Ne t'inquiète pas. Cloud ne t'en veut pas.

_Alors que le bruit de chaine se rapproche, un animal de forme étrange apparu.. C'est un loup avec une menotte avec une petite chaine (NdA style dans Zelda Twilight) sur la patte droite, et deux petites ailes discrètement caché sous son pelage, une aile de démon a droite et une aile d' ange a gauche._

Créature : Je m'appelle Okami, je suis la représentation de ton âme.

Cloud (surpris) : Représentation de mon âme ? Un loup ? Une chimère parlante ?

Séphiroth (pensif) : On a était tous aussi surpris que toi.

_Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cette chimère dit qu'elle est mon âme ?_

Zack (s'approchant du lit ) : Bon tu peut te levé ?

Cloud : Oui je crois.

_Alors que je me mis debout, je manqua de tombé en avant. Je me prépara au choc de mon corps sur le parquet, mais rien ne vient. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre pour voir un double de moi avec les cheveux noirs et une queue de cheval au bas de la nuque._

Okami : Vous allez bien, Master ?

Séphiroth : Un double ? Intéressant.

Zack (étonné) :INCROYABLE !!!!!! Comment t'a fait ? Comment tu passe de chimère a humain

Cloud (surprit) :Merci. Mais attend ! C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu est rattaché a mon âme ?

Okami (Triste) :C'est une longue histoire. Tu est prés a savoir la vérité ?

Cloud (pas rassuré) :oui

Okami (lançant un regard triste) :Tout a commençait il y a 2à ans. Un scientifique du nom de Gast, il a découvert avec le professeur Hojo et le père de Cloud ...

Cloud (surpris) :Mon père ... ?

Okami :Oui ... Ils ont trouvés une force surpuissante, là où tu t'es t'évanouis, la première fois, dans le temple. Dans les entrailles de ce temple repose une force incroyable, ses forces ont était dispersé pour ce réincarner dans l'âme de certaines personnes. Mais le dernier élément, les ténèbres n'eut pas le temps de ce réincarner en humain, on ma enfermait pendant 5 ans, jusqu'au jour ou le professeur Strife décida de m'enfermait dans le corps de son propre enfant âgé de 4 ans autrement dit, toi Cloud.

Zack (indigné) :Quoi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse !! Utilisé son propre fils pour des expériences !!

Séphiroth :Zack, laisse-le terminé.

Okami: En m'enfermant dans ton corps, il se passa quelque chose d'anormal, ton âme se divisa en 2. Il y a toi, le vrai Cloud et ton alter ego Noct. Ta mère s'occupa de toi, sans vraiment savoir qui tu était. Pendant que toi tu était au village a te faire accepter au village, Noct se nourrissait de ta haine envers les autres, jusqu'à l'accident du mont Nibel où tu sauva Tifa. A partir de là, elle empêcha Noct d'apparaitre sans le savoir. Mais a la mort de ta mère, ta haine devint plus forte, tu haïssait tout se qui t'entourait, rendant Noct plus puissant. Quand tu est rentrer dans l'armée, les autres soldats on sentis que tu était différent. C'est alors que a rencontré Zack qui fit disparaître doucement mais surement ta haine. Mais les paroles du roux on réveiller une lointaine haine, libérant Noct et moi.

Zack: Et le père de Cloud, ou est-il ?

Okami: Il a disparut après l'expérience, sans laisser de trace.

_Alors voilà la vérité, une machine de guerre. Un fils utiliser par son père comme cobaye, pour créer l'arme ultime. Je ne sais plus quoi pensais._

Okami (grave): Au départ, ton père ta donné cette force pour vaincre un autre projet d'être suprême.

Zack (essayant de comprendre): Un projet pour détruire un autre projet ? Tu a reçut se pouvoir pour vaincre qui ? Sa c'est un mystère.

Okami: Comme disait le professeur, La vérité dépasse la fiction

_La vérité ? Quel vérité ? Être une arme pour tuer des personnes. Je décide d'aller me coucher pour me calmer. Zack fit un geste pour me rattraper mais Okami l'empêcha. Le brun me lança un sourire et me souhaita une bonne nuit. J'en avait bien besoin de cette nuit pour me détendre. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil. _


End file.
